


Who Actually Asked?

by bitsnbobs



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Daft, Fluff, Gen, Humour, M/M, Spoilers, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: '“I asked him,” Robert and Aaron both said at the same time.' Robert and Aaron didn't exactly get engaged in a conventional way. Felt like writing something fluffy and here it is.





	

Leyla walked straight over to them in the cafe and handed over a card.

“What’s this?” Robert said, taking the card from her.

“Just offering my services,” Leyla smiled and then realising how that could sound, she quickly clarified, “You know, for your wedding? I heard you got engaged.”

Aaron snorted lightly and Robert blinked, “Right, ok, thanks.”

“Blimey, you’re quick off the mark, aren’t you?” Bob said giving Leyla a nudge.

“Just thinking of business, Bob,” Leyla stated but then she smiled at Robert and Aaron, “And it would be nice to share this occasion with you, of course.”

David rolled his eyes behind her, “Don’t listen to her, lads. It’s all about business.”

“Oi!” Leyla scoffed, turning around and elbowing him.

“I think, with my family, you may not get much of a look in, I’m afraid,” Aaron told her with a small smile.

“That’s true. Big Dingle knees up, I expect,” Bob stated and Robert rolled his eyes,

“Yeah, it would be nice if I got a look in,” he said jokingly and Aaron laughed.

“So, come on then,” David started, “Who proposed to who?”

“Trust you to be interested in the proposal,” Leyla snorted. 

“Well, yeah…” David shrugged, “I did enough of them.”

“Want to see if you missed anything out?” Tracy asked, joining the conversation as she returned from the counter with drinks.

“There is no chance of that,” David said, giving her a kiss, “I had a dance routine.”

“Well, we didn’t have one of those,” Aaron said, wrinkling his nose at the very thought.

“Go on then,” Brenda said, coming over to be nosy, “Who did ask who?”

“I asked him,” Robert and Aaron both said at the same time.

“Oh er…” Bob laughed, “Disagreements already.”

Robert looked at Aaron sharply, “Excuse me, but I definitely asked first. Therefore, I asked you.”

“No, no, you yelled that you were going to ask me in the car. You never actually proposed.” Aaron pointed out.

“Yes but you still said ‘yeah’.”

“While I was on morphine.”

“Oh yeah, it can mess you up that stuff,” Leyla cut in, with a nod.

Aaron pointed at her and then continued to their captive audience, “I was the one that proposed properly. I actually said the words ‘will you marry me?”

Robert rolled his eyes and huffed. But then he realised something and smirked, “You didn’t take the ring off.”

“You what?” Aaron asked, eyebrows raised.

“You didn’t remember saying ‘yes’ but you still didn’t take the ring off,” Robert stated with glee, “Therefore, you must have always wanted to marry me.”

Aaron shook his head but couldn’t help but chuckle, “You are so smug.”

“So…” Brenda began on behalf of those listening, “Let me get this straight- you both proposed to each other?”

Aaron and Robert shared a look and then nodded. “I’ll go with that,” Aaron conceded.

“So will I,” Robert smiled.

“A mutual proposal,” David mused, “I like that.”

“Hang on” Aaron spoke up as he fiddled with his ring, “How did I end up with this?”

Robert narrowed his eyes, “I gave it you. Come on, we did this.”

“No,” Aaron said slowly before he explained, “You threw this ring in the glove box before we crashed.”

Robert shifted in his chair awkwardly and suddenly Aaron knew. “Tell me, you didn’t?” he asked incredulously.

“I had to get it back, Aaron,” Robert winced at the mouthful he knew was coming.

“Robert!” Aaron gritted, “We almost died in that lake and you went back in to get my ring?”

“You didn’t?” Tracy gasped as Leyla put a hand to her mouth,

“That is so romantic,” David said, shaking his head in wonder.

Aaron stared up at them all, “Don’t applaud the idiot!”

“Oh come on, Aaron,” Leyla argued, “It’s like that Britney Spears song, ’I thought the old lady dropped it in the ocean at the end?’”

Tracy put on her best deep voice, “Well, baby, I went down and got it for you.’” Both ladies and Bob and Brenda laughed while Aaron just glanced at them all like they had gone mad.

David, however, put a hand on Robert’s shoulder, “Respect, mate. That is a way to do a proposal.”

“He didn’t propose!” Aaron tried to remind them all indignantly but Robert was smiling his smug best and no one was listening.

“Hey,” Robert said, leaning over and squeezing his fiancé’s knee, “You ruined a perfectly good picnic so yeah, this proposal business is mine.”

“There was a picnic as well?” Brenda questioned, her ears used to latching on to everything they heard.

Aaron frowned, “Yeah…let’s not go down that road.”

Robert snorted, “Best not.”

Leyla shook her head, “You know, when the proposal is this dramatic, I’m not sure I want to be involved in the wedding.”

Robert laughed and then looked at Aaron knowingly, “We’d mess anything up.”

Aaron nodded, “But we get through it together.”

Bob smiled, “Sound like you two are going to have some fun together.”

Robert smirked, “Oh, we can definitely do fun.”

Aaron blushed as everyone else laughed.


End file.
